I object!
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: At the age of 21, Kurt is about to marry a man that isn't Blaine Anderson, which Blaine objects to. A wedding does happen, ending with Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!


"It's time." A man called from the open door. Kurt turned and looked at him for a moment, clearly not happy, before he nodded. The man nodded back before he walked off. Kurt groaned silently as he turned back to his bridesmaids. Rachel laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and felt like he was going to cry, he was about to get married and he wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore. He was twenty-one and he was marrying the man he loved, at least he thought he loved him. But the man out there didn't have perfectly gelled back hair, or hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. That man wasn't Blaine Anderson, the man he had always thought he would marry. But that wasn't him, that was his boyfriend of two years. Lucas Smith. But Lucas wasn't the one, and Kurt didn't want to become a Hummel-Smith. Whenever he thought of his married name, it was always Kurt Hummel- Anderson.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Quinn called from her seat across the room, her two-year-old daughter Bella in her lap. Kurt turned to look at her and shook his head no. "What's the matter then?"

Kurt didn't want to answer that question, but he knew he needed to. "Blaine."

Rachel looked at her best friend for a moment, sorrow on her pretty features, before she pulled him into a hug, being careful not to crease the white fabric of his suit. Kurt buried his head into the small woman's shoulder.

"You still love him, don't you?" Rachel asked, and she almost cried when Kurt nodded into her shoulder. Kurt looked up then, tears in his eyes, and looked around at the other girls. Tina had tears in her eyes, while Mercedes and Quinn looked like Rachel did.

"I always have, but I do love Lucas." Kurt said, not even realising that it was his wedding day and that he had to walk down the aisle soon.

"Just not as much?" Quinn asked from her seat before she stood up, re-positioning Bella in her arms. Kurt nodded again before he heard a knock on the door and turned to see Finn, his step-brother and best-man, was standing in the open doorway.

"Kurt, you have to come now." Finn said, noticing how sad they all were but choosing not to say anything. Kurt nodded as he stepped back from Rachel.

"Kurt, are you sure?" Rachel asked, horror mixing into the sorrow. Kurt looked down at his feet for a moment. Yes, Lucas wasn't Blaine and maybe Kurt never would get over Blaine, but he did love Lucas. Enough to marry him.

"I'm getting married, now go." Kurt said as Rachel dropped her gaze and followed the other girls, catching Finn's hand for a moment before walking past him as well. Finn watched her go before he turned to look at his brother.

"Kurt, are you alright dude?" Finn asked, looking concerned. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother. _No!_

"Yes, Finn. I'm fine. Now get out there, you have to be there before me. And don't call me dude!" Kurt said as Finn laughed and walked out of the room. Kurt quickly closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before following him. Kurt walked slowly towards the door of the chapel, where the girls stood, and went to stand behind them. Rachel gave him a quick hug, so he didn't notice when lone figure dressed in a dark suit with a bushy array of brown curls stepped into the chapel. Kurt still hadn't noticed him as the music started playing, it was a slower version of Teenage Dream with no lyrics, and it made the stranger start to cry. Kurt gave a smile to the girls as the doors opened and he was about to step in when he turned his head slightly and noticed the shorter man, but didn't take much notice apart from the fact that his hair looked so familiar, and continued walking into the chapel.

Finn was already at the other end of the aisle, along with Lucas and Lucas' best-man. Lucas was grinning widely when he noticed Kurt, but Kurt didn't smile back nor did he frown, he didn't really do anything other than stare at the man who was about to become his husband. He searched desperately for hazel eyes, but came up with green ones. He tried to find the curls he loved, but the man he was about to marry had straight blonde hair. Tears formed in Kurt's eyes when he saw that it was Lucas waiting for him, and that it never would be Blaine.

Kurt's eyes stayed on Lucas as he walked forward in time with the music, his mind flicking back to the first time he fell in love with this song and he was almost sure he could hear Blaine singing along to it. Behind him, the man had stepped into the chapel and had started singing along quietly to the music, who would have known Kurt could hear him.

The song stopped as Kurt finally stepped up in front of Lucas and allowed him to take his hand. This broke the man's heart to see Kurt holding another man's hand, to be marrying another man.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to here today to witness the joining of Kurt and Lucas in marriage."

Lucas had tears in his eyes now, knowing that he was about to marry the man of his dreams. But Kurt didn't, he wasn't about to marry the man of his dreams, he didn't even know where he was.

"Who presents this groom in marriage?" The minister asked, motioning to Kurt. Kurt turned to look as both Burt and Carole stood up from their front row seats. Finn smiled at his parents as they faced the minister.

"We do."

"Who presents this groom in marriage?" The minister asked again, this time motioning to Lucas. Lucas' parents stood up this time as Burt and Carole sat down again.

"We do."

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said clearly as he looked out into the crowd as the same man from before stood up from his seat and raised his hand.

"I object!" A voice called from the back of the room and Kurt turned, the voice was so familiar to him. He turned and his eyes stared straight into honey-hazel eyes, the one's he had been trying to find in his fiancé's blue ones, and relief showed on his face when he finally realised that it was Blaine.

Blaine started walking up the aisle as Kurt dropped Lucas' hand and stepped away from him. His eyes hadn't left Blaine's face yet.

"Don't marry him, Kurt." Blaine said as he walked closer, finally coming to a stop in front of him. Blaine smiled as he reached forward and took his hands in his, and Kurt finally cried with happiness at the familiarness of his hands in his. They were warm as Blaine looked up at him, staring straight into his blue eyes, trying to find something in them.

"I love you, Kurt. And I need to know right now if you still love me too. If you say no, then you can marry that man. But, if you do, then marry me instead. So, do you love me?" Blaine asked, his own tears streaming down his face. Kurt stared back at him, this man had broken his heart, but that hadn't stopped him from loving him. A sparkle showed in Kurt's eyes that hadn't been there since that night when he was eighteen and Blaine was still in school. Blaine grinned as he noticed it and the way Kurt's eyes brightened at the sight of his smile.

"Yes, I love you." Kurt said as Blaine's grin widened and pulled him into his arms, both of them hearing the gasp that sounded behind them. Kurt pulled back a bit from Blaine as they both turned to look at Lucas, who had a hurt look on his face. Lucas stared down at the man he loved, tears pouring down his face as he realised that the coiffed boy in front of him really didn't love him.

"Did you ever love me, Kurt?" Lucas asked him as he dropped his gaze to stare at the floor.

"Yes Lucas, I did." Kurt replied to the broken man, not really wanting to hurt him. "But I never really got over Blaine. I should have told you from the start. I'm sorry, Lucas."

Lucas looked back up at Kurt then and smiled.

"It's okay, Kurt. I can tell you love him more than me, its clear in your face. He makes you happy." Lucas said as Kurt smiled. Lucas looked at Blaine then, "But if you ever hurt him again, I will personally kick your arse for him."

Blaine looked taken aback at this and smiled over at Kurt.

"You don't have to worry, it took me three years to realise that I can't live without him. I would never hurt him again, he means too much to me." Blaine said as Kurt smiled back at him, his hand coming up to rest against Blaine's cheek.

"Good, then I am happy for you both." Lucas said as he stepped down away from the minister and Finn, his best-man following him. Kurt stepped away from Blaine and gave Lucas a quick hug.

"You will find the one for you." Kurt whispered in his ear as Lucas squeezed him tight. Kurt smiled as he let him go, feeling Blaine's arms circle his waist. Lucas nodded to him as he and his family walked out of the chapel.

"So, are you still getting married?" Blaine asked him, his breath warm on the back of his neck, making Kurt shiver. Kurt smiled as he turned in his arms and quickly kissed him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kurt asked as Blaine smiled and pulled back up to the minister and grinned when Finn gently pulled Kurt back just so he could hug Blaine.

"Welcome back, dude." Finn said as he let him go and moved back to his spot.

"Okay then, name?" The minister asked as they turned back to face him. Blaine smiled politely at him.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Alright then. Blaine, will you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Blaine said with a smile as he looked across at Kurt, who already had tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, will you take this man to be you husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Kurt replied with a large grin, his hands tightening on Blaine's.

"It is now time to witness them make their pledges that will marry them. Now please face each other and repeat after me.

"I, Blaine Wyatt Anderson, take you, Kurt Ethan Hummel, to be my husband, to be the companion of my heart, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live."

"I Kurt Ethan Hummel, take you, Blaine Wyatt Anderson, to be my husband, to be the companion of my heart, to have and to hold, from this fay forth, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live."

"Will you who witness these pledges do your utmost to support this marriage? If so, I invite you to signify this by saying, 'We will'."

"We will!" The crowd behind them cheered, making both Kurt and Blaine laugh. Quinn walked forward then with Bella in her arms, who happened to be holding the rings.

"Rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round like the sun, like the eye, like arms that embrace. Circles, for love that is given comes back round again and again. Therefore, may these symbols remind you that your love, like the sun, illumines; that you love, like the eye, must see clearly; and that your love, like arms that embrace, is a grace upon this world."

"Kurt, with this ring I thee wed." Blaine said as he accepted the ring from Quinn and gently pushed into onto Kurt's ring finger.

"Blaine, with this ring I thee wed." Kurt said as he too accepted the ring from Quinn and placed it onto Blaine's ring finger.

"Kurt and Blaine have chosen each other from the many men of the earth, have declared their love and purpose before this gathering and have made pledge each to the other symbolised by the holding of hands and the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, I declare you husband and husband May they find here the good beginning of their married life and the fruitfulness of many years."

"I now present Mr. and Mr. Hummel- Anderson! You may now kiss the groom."

Blaine grinned as he pulled Kurt to him, cheering in the background as Teenage Dream started playing again, and kissed him with all the passion he had stored up for the last three years. Kurt melted into him, his arms locked around his neck as Blaine bowed him down bridal style. When they felt the need for air, Blaine stood them up straight and held him close as Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Puck crowded around them in a group hug.

Kurt had never been happier as he kiss his husband again. He had finally gotten his wish, he was a Hummel-Anderson.

**YAY! And there you go, married at 21 to the wonderful and charming Blaine Anderson. Or should I say Blaine Hummel-Anderson! My wonderful Klaine belong together! Please review. xx**


End file.
